C'est dans l'air ce soir
by Niacy
Summary: OS. Quand quelques minutes suffisent pour réellement voir l'Autre... Pairing à deviner.


**Auteur **: Niacy^^**  
Titre** : In the air tonight.**  
Diclaimer** : OS poétique, inspiré de la chanson de Phil Collins du même titre. Et les persos utilisés ne sont pas à moi, quoique je ne cite personne...**  
Résumé** : OS. Quand quelques minutes suffisent pour réellement voir l'Autre... Pairing à deviner_._

* * *

_Je vous propose une petite ballade romantique en ce début d'été qui, espérons-le, sera brûlant !_

_N'hésitez pas à lire en écoutant ce sublime slow (je vous le conseille fortement). _

_En espérant que cela vous plaira, bises à tout le monde. Niacy._

* * *

**.:.: IN**** THE AIR TONIGHT :.:.**

Dans L'air Ce Soir

* * *

C'est une chaude nuit d'été. Une nuit caniculaire, comme seules les chaleurs grecques en ont le secret. Une chaleur étouffante, moite, collante qui alourdit les corps et endort les esprits. Une nuit enivrante et brûlante riche en promesses.

La lune brille de tout son éclat, illuminant le marbre ancestral qui macule Sanctuaire. De lourds nuages se profilent à l'horizon, et avec eux, l'espoir d'un orage qui soulagerait l'atmosphère suffocante de ce lieu, si vieux qu'aucune mémoire d'homme ne saurait en dater l'origine. Des grondements annonciateurs se font entendre, cependant la musique qui s'échappe d'un des temples d'Athéna masque ce signe de bon augure.

Des éclats de rires, des cris, un brouhaha de tous les diables emplissent la salle saturée de fumée artificielle. Les lumières des spots de toutes les couleurs se mirent dans un brouillard blanc, donnant une impression de magie. Un monde irréel s'ouvre à eux. Un monde où tout peut arriver. Un monde où les rêves peuvent se réaliser.

oOo

Une main se tend et attrape sa jumelle sans qu'aucun geste de recul ne soit esquissé,

Et les danseurs se placent au milieu de la piste sous les regards amusés.

Un battement retenti. Dans les enceintes, le rythme mélodieux d'une percussion bat doucement.

Un visage se veut rassurant devant celui de l'autre hésitant.

oOo

Un bras vigoureux se saisit d'une taille, pour rapprocher les deux chevaliers,

Et une main se place au milieu d'un dos aux muscles fins et déliés.

Ce n'est pas une vision commune. Les lèvres autour deux s'étirent en un rictus moqueur.

La chanson débute, marquée par la voix chaude et sensuelle du chanteur.

oOo

Un sourire est vaguement esquissé, marque flagrante du trouble qui habite l'homme,

En réponse à son prénom murmuré comme pour rassurer.

Alors une main se pose hésitante sur une épaule large et carrée.

La douceur de la caresse de la chevelure de l'autre sur leur main les étonne.

oOo

Leurs corps, gênés, se balancent lentement sur l'air de la chanson.

Leurs pieds se rencontrent, maladroits,

Couplés à l'hésitant chevauchement des doigts.

Par-dessus l'épaule de l'autre, un regard scrute à l'horizon.

oOo

Ils sont seuls sur la piste,

Personne ne les a rejoints.

Tout le monde parle, s'amuse et rit.

Juste des bruits de fond au lointain.

oOo

Un rideau de brouillard les entoure.

La fumée pique leurs yeux.

Un sentiment étrange les parcourt.

A cet instant, ils ne sont que tous les deux.

oOo

Nouveau couplet envoûtant :

Une guitare électrique fait son entrée,

Inondant de son rythme lent leurs tympans,

Les noyant dans ce sentiment unique de volupté.

oOo

Deux regards se croisent.

Deux orbes se reconnaissant.

Deux saphirs aux teintes semblables.

Deux dégradés si différents.

oOo

Et c'est la plongée dans l'infini mystère,

L'immersion dans l'inconnu.

Un plongeon fascinant dans un autre univers.

La noyade dans ces yeux à la beauté éperdue.

oOo

Et la voix susurrante du chanteur qui exacerbe les sens :

oOo

**I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord  
And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord  
I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord**

Je peux le sentir dans l'air ce soir, Oh seigneur  
Et j'ai attendu ce moment, toute ma vie, Oh seigneur  
Je peux le sentir dans l'air ce soir, Oh seigneur, Oh seigneur

oOo

Une chaude nuit d'été.

Une nuit caniculaire redoutée.

Une chaleur étouffante, moite, collante.

Une nuit enivrante et brûlante.

oOo

Leurs corps se frôlent.

Leurs corps osent un premier contact.

Leurs corps familiers se rencontrent.

Ces deux corps ne peuvent éviter l'impact.

oOo

Comment en sont-ils arrivés jusqu'ici ? Aucun deux ne le sait.

Pourquoi cette attraction soudaine pour l'autre ? Peut-être, ne le sauront-ils jamais.

Ces questions d'ordinaire existentielles n'ont aucune importance.

Seul compte ce moment de partage unique et intense.

oOo

La main sur l'épaule se fait plus appuyée,

Celle dans le dos se fait plus pressante.

Les jambes se croisent et se décroisent comme envoûtées.

Leurs torses se meuvent l'un contre l'autre en une étreinte caressante.

oOo

Une joue est effleurée par un souffle brûlant,

Assaillie par une salve de frissons,

Attisée par une respiration profonde et hésitante.

Le scintillement de la sueur perle sur leur front.

oOo

La musique se fait plus déchaînée.

La voix du chanteur berce leurs oreilles en ce moment unique.

Les percussions battent plus fort au rythme de leurs cœurs effrénés.

Les accords de guitares électrisent l'air de la musique.

oOo

Une main caresse un dos à travers le tissu fin d'une chemise.

Une autre trouve sa place sur une nuque soumise.

La chaleur accablante des deux corps augmente :

La soif de l'autre se fait plus pressante.

oOo

Ne pas quitter son regard hypnotique.

Ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Ne pas se noyer dans cette infinie beauté angélique.

Ne pas bouger plus que de raison.

oOo

C'est la promesse d'un moment partagé,

La découverte de l'infinie douceur.

C'est la rencontre de deux êtres liés pour l'éternité,

La plongée dans cette divine torpeur.

oOo

Leurs doigts s'enlacent avec délicatesse.

Leurs torses se frôlent délicieusement.

Toujours captifs de ce regard empli d'ivresse.

De cette impression d'abandon et d'envoûtement.

oOo

Instant magique et beau.

Moment ultime du désir brûlant.

Envie irrépressible d'accentuer le mouvement.

Pulsion inassouvie de sentir l'autre contre sa peau.

oOo

Leurs corps se rapprochent pour plus de sensations.

Leurs hanches se balancent sur le rythme lent,

S'épousent à la perfection,

Se reconnaissant, se liant.

oOo

Ils peuvent le sentir.

Ils ont attendu ce moment toute leur vie.

Ils le sentent dans l'air ce soir.

Ils savent que cette nuit sera source d'espoir.

oOo

La passion monte en eux par vagues successives.

Leur respiration saccadée trahit leur envie.

Leurs jambes se croisent, se suivent dans ce ballet sensuel.

Leurs désirs se touchent, les brûlent en ce moment presque charnel.

oOo

Ils se découvrent ce soir enfin,

Eux, qui se connaissent si bien,

Qui se côtoient si souvent.

Mais que savent-ils de l'autre réellement ?

oOo

Leurs cœurs battent à l'unisson.

Deux âmes se sont retrouvées.

Deux bouches s'effleurent, caressées

Par leurs souffles qui se mêlent dans un même frisson.

oOo

Mais la musique s'est arrêtée,

A cessé ses battements insidieux,

Ceux-là même qui ont tout révélés :

Cette soif, ce désir d'être deux.

oOo

Mais le rythme se modifie, s'accélère.

Est-ce la fin d'un doux rêve ?

Non. Rien ne sera plus comme avant.

Ils ont tout le temps maintenant.

oOo

Ils savent ce que personne n'aurait deviné :

Ils ne sont plus de simples compagnons.

Désormais, ils connaissent la vérité.

Ils s'attendront, ils s'aimeront.

oOo

Les deux hommes se séparent doucement,

Les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre si fascinants.

Leurs cœurs battent la chamade en cet instant,

Encore prisonniers,

De cet air envoûtant,

De cette musique entêtante,

De cette chanson magique qui les a fait se rencontrer.

oOo

**And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord  
Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord  
I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord  
Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord**

Et je peux le sentir dans l'air ce soir, Oh seigneur  
J'ai attendu ce moment, toute ma vie, Oh seigneur  
Je peux le sentir dans l'air ce soir, Oh seigneur  
J'ai attendu ce moment, toute ma vie, Oh seigneur, Oh seigneur

oOo

L'orage éclate dehors. Ses lourds nuages noirs obstruent la vue de la lune curieuse, déversant des trombes d'eau sur le Sanctuaire. Les gouttes rebondissent sur le marbre ancestral, lavant la terre sacrée du domaine bientôt endormi. Une nuit d'été ordinaire en Grèce.

Un éclair jaillit des ténèbres dans un grondement sonore et éclaire de sa lumière vive les colonnes d'un temple, et deux silhouettes qui s'en échappent. Deux ombres qui filent dans la nuit. Deux hommes qui courent sous la pluie, le regard chargé de tendresse.

C'est une chaude nuit d'été. Une nuit caniculaire, comme seules les chaleurs grecques en ont le secret. Une chaleur étouffante, moite, collante qui alourdit les corps et endort les esprits. Une nuit enivrante et brûlante riche en promesses.

* * *

_Conception de la poésie_

_Selon Niacy._

_Si vous me reviewez, merci_

_J'en serai plus que ravie._


End file.
